octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Humpback Whales
When a sardine swallows the key to a treasure chest, a humpback whale helps Kwazii track it down. Peso gets the key out, and Kwazii unlocks the chest. Creature Report Humpback Whale Summary 'Whitebeard's Treasure' Captain Barnacles and Kwazii are searching for a treasure chest that has been hidden by Whitebeard, who Kwazii explains was a pirate captain who had snowballs that never melted. He also says that once he threw a snowball so far that his grandfather, Calico Jack, caught a snowball from Whitebeard himself! The duo slip, but they find Whitebeard's treasure. But Kwazii drops the key after shivering and a sardine swallows it. Barnacles and Kwazii begin searching for the sardine. 'Bubble Net, Part 1' While Kwazii is searching for the school of sardines, he gets caught in a surrounding cylinder of bubbles. His gup surfaces, along with Captain Barnacles. When Kwazii asks the humpback whale, who introduces himself as Mitch, why he blew all those bubbles at him, he explains that it was a bubble net and that humpback whales make bubble nets in order to catch a lot of food at once. Barnacles apologizes for crashing, and asks Mitch if he's seen a school of sardines. Mitch says no, but he'll send out a signal if he does, and demonstrates the signal he would be using before going after some krill. 'The Plan' Barnacles sounds the Octo-alert and has Peso meet him and Kwazii where they were. But first, Barnacles has Tweak demonstrate an X-ray scanner that would allow them to find the sardine who swallowed the key. The trio activates their X-ray scanners and the school of sardines splits up; Barnacles goes after one group while Kwazii and Peso go after the other. 'Iceberg Tipping' Barnacles identifies that none of the sardines in his group have the key, so Peso and Kwazii continue go after theirs. But Kwazii's gup crashes into some ice and he and his gup are stuck on a floating iceberg. Kwazii then sees Mitch in the distance and tries to call him. When Mitch doesn't respond, he uses the signal Mitch taught them. Mitch comes over and tries to tip over the iceberg, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. So, he uses his signal to call over a couple of his friends, and they successfully tip over the iceberg. As Kwazii begins to go after the group of sardines, Mitch has his friends come along to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. He privately comments "This guy has a habit of crashing into stuff." 'Bubble Net, Part 2' Kwazii and the three whales rejoin Barnacles and Peso and they use their X-ray scanner to find the sardine who swallowed the key. In order to keep them from getting away, Kwazii asks Mitch and his friends to create a bubble net, which they do. As the sardines are unable to escape, the three get out of their pods and Peso helps the sick sardine burp out the key. Kwazii apologizes for giving the sardine a stomach ache and the school leaves. Before the Octonauts depart, Mitch asks Barnacles to keep an eye on Kwazii since he has a habit of crashing into stuff. 'Snowball Fight!' Kwazii uses the key to open the chest, which is full of snowballs and letter from Whitebeard saying that whoever finds his treasure can use it. The episode ends with an epic snowball fight between the Octonauts. Category:Episode list Category:Season 3